Im Here
by BornSinger
Summary: /Chap5Up!/ Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku gay, bahkan teman terdekatku. Aku bertingkah seolah-olah adalah lelaki normal yang dikelilingi wanita. –Park Jimin- Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, namun hari ini aku menemukannya. Sayangnya tuhan mempertemukannya padaku, jauh dengan kriteria yang kuinginkan. –Min Yoongi- [BTSFF/MINYOON/JiminxYoongi]
1. Chapter 1

_**Publish ulang karna ada yang minta, jadi mohon pendapatnya minta dilanjut atau tidak jangan hanya ngefollow. walau cuman ngefollow ingat loh saya juga bisa liat siapa anda.**_

 _ **chap 2-3 udah siap akan cepat dipublish sesuai permintaan anda.**_

 _ **oke selamat membaca.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Im Here**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PJM X MYG**_

 _ **.**_

 **BL /** _ **yaoi**_

 **.**

Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa aku gay, bahkan teman terdekatku. Aku bertingkah seolah-olah adalah lelaki normal yang dikelilingi wanita. – _ **Park Jimin**_ -

Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, namun hari ini aku menemukannya. Sayangnya tuhan mempertemukannya padaku, jauh dengan kriteria yang kuinginkan. – _ **Min Yoongi**_ -

.

.

Jatuh cinta memang dapat terjadi pada siapa saja, begitu pula Min Yoongi. Namja manis dan cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan, ceria, cerdas, manja, popular serta jangan lupakan sisinya yang terbilang mudah bergaul. Karna kepribadiannya yang baik, banyak orang yang menyukainya dan bahkan diam-diam menyimpan rasa padanya sejak junior high school dulu. Hanya saja Yoongi baru-baru ini menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Ini hari ketujuh Yoongi bersama orang itu, juga hari terakhir dimana Yoongi bisa dekat dengannya. Setelah hari ini ia tidak tau akan seperti apa perasaannya kedepan. Ia sudah duduk manis menunggu orang itu, kakinya menyila diatas meja.

Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, membuat Yoongi semakin mengambang senyuman. Kalian harus tau balasannya, orang itu masih saja menampilkan tsunderenya pada Yoongi. Yoongi sudah biasa tentang hal ini, karna hal itulah ia merasa tertarik dengan seorang ' _ **Park Jimin**_ '.

Jimin melirik sejenak pada Yoongi, melihat senyuman itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dengan ekspresi datar ia langsung melesat mengambil peralatan kebersihan. Sedangkan Yoongi tersenyum masam, lalu turun dari meja ia mengambil penghapus dan mulai menghapus papan tulis.

Sorak kebisingan memecah keheningan, namja yang membuat Yoongi kesal beberapa hari lalu datang lagi. Taehyung namanya, saat itu hari kelima dimana Yoongi dalam keadaan berbunga-bunganya. Tiba-tiba, Taehyung datang dan membawa Jimin pergi meninggalkannya membersihkan kelas sendiri.

Kesal? Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak kupu—kupu yang tadinya ingin berhambur keluar harus kembali masuk karna peristiwa itu tadi.

"Ya! Jalan, yok!"

Jimin menghela napas rendah, ia melirik Yoongi sejenak. Terlihat Yoongi dengan tubuh miring mendengarkan tanpa melirik. Usapan pada papan tulis pun semakin melamban.

"Tidak Tae, ini hari terakhir besok saja. Aku sudah membiarkan Yoongi membersihkan kelas sendiri waktu itu."

Matanya tak lepas pada gerak-gerik Yoongi. Jimin tau dari logat tubuhnya, Yoongi terlihat mengulum senyuman dan menghapus lebih bersemangat papan tulis yang sudah bersih dari tadi itu.

"Emh, baiklah. Kau sendiri tau bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Aku duluan!" dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin.

Jam menunjukkan 05.32 pm, jam pulang yang sangat larut bagi seorang Yoongi. Ia ingin berlama-lama dikelas itu. Namun, karna perkerjaan yang telah selesai memaksanya untuk pulang. Begitu pula untuk Jimin, cukup lelah membersihkan kaca jendela yang jumlahnya tak sedikit, membuat Jimin merindukan surga kapuk miliknya.

Tempat berdiri keduanya memang berbeda hanya saja sama-sama berjalan kearah letak tas yang mereka letakkan sebelum bersih-bersih tadi. Yoongi menunduk saat memasang tasnya, Jimin menarik nafas kuat.

Tanpa suara Jimin berjalan keluar meninggalkan Yoongi, sedangkan yang ditinggalkan runtuh dilantai.

' _ **Ini berakhir, apa cuman ini? Oh tuhan, aku ingin kembali pada waktu itu.**_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***FLASHBACK**

Seperti biasa saat setelah melalui ulangan semester. Hitman Bang Senior High School selalu mengadakan berbagai perlombaan olahraga perkelas. Hari sudah larut, dibagian kelas 1 sudah ditentukan siapa kalah dan menang. Akan dipilih dua kelas paling buruk dalam mengikuti perlombaan dan mendapat hukuman. Tidak main-main hukumannya, seseorang harus mewakili kelas itu untuk membersihkan tujuh kelas perhari dalam tujuh hari.

Diumumkanlah kelas yang mendapat kesialan itu yaitu, kelas 1-2 dan 1-5. Kedua kelas itu memiliki alasan kalah, untuk kelas 1-2, tidak ada masalah mereka adalah kelas yang terkenal diantara kelas-kelas lain karna keunggulan dalam prestasi-prestasi yang diraih penghuninya. Hanya saja, mereka memang unggul dalam belajar tapi tidak untuk olahraga.

Sedangkan kelas 1-5, jangan salah mereka juga terkenal. Ya, terkenal akan malasnya. Belajar saja serabutan apa lagi diminta melakukan perlombaan olahraga yang membosankan menurut mereka.

 _ **Yoongi pov,**_

Ini bukan kesialan kelasku, ini kesialanku. Aku tidak ingin menanggung ini, tapi sebagai ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab, aku harus merelakan jam pulangku untuk membersihkan kelas. Saat pembawa acara menyuruh perwakilan maju, dengan malas aku melangkahkan kaki kearahnya. Teman-teman kelas termasuk Soek Jin sahabatku ikut menyorak kesenangan.

Jauh disampingku kelas kalah lain sedang mendorong perwakilan. Asataga aku tidak salah lihatkan? Itu murid yang banyak ditakuti murid lain. Aku sekilas pernah melihatnya keluar masuk ruang bk, entahlah aku lupa namanya. Mungkin Jaman, Jimbhan, Jamban?

Ahk, bukan itu yang harus kupermasalahkan. Hei, Yoongi banyak orang takut padanya, bagaimana jika kau kencing dicelana saat membersihkan kelas bersamanya?

 _ **Jimin pov,**_

Langit mulai menguning, aku turun dari tempat kesukaanku. Terdengar sorak-sorak murid dilapangan. Aku kira acaranya telah selesai, Taehyung melambai padaku. Dengan malas aku mendatanginya. Tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tau arti sorot mataku.

"Kau majulah cepat!" aku merasa ada yang mendorong punggung belakangku, sial seseorang telah bermain-main denganku.

Aku segera menjauh dan menatap kudua orang dibelakangku, Tae langsung menghalang penglihatanku,

"Santai, bro. kau disalahkan karna tidak mengikuti acara. Cepat kedepan."

"Kau ingin mati, Tae!"

"Dan kau tidak akan melakukannya, padaku. Ayolah, aku selalu menurutimu, kali ini saja Jim. Aku serius."

Tanpa menjawab aku maju, aku tidak tau kenapa, sorakan-sorakan tadi hanya terdengar dari kelasku. Tidak untuk kelas lain, tapi apa peduliku. Aku hanya maju mendatangi pembawa acara dan seseorang disampingnya.

" _ **Mari beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka, selamat untuk hukumannya.**_ "

Seperti orang bodoh, mereka bertepuk tangan. Atau hanya aku yang tidak mengerti sedang apa aku disini?

 **FLASHBACK END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 _ **Next or del?**_

 _ **Heii, penghuni ffn. Daku kembali dengan judul baru lagi, padahal males sumpah. Masih ada 2 ff yang perlu diurus tapi ide yang terus bermunculan selalu memaksa untuk cepat dipublish, semoga suka dan pengen daku lanjutin, review aja yaa.**_

 _ **Beda dengan ff minyoon lain, yang biasanya tsundere itu Yoongi, disini malah Jimin yang dingin dan cuek. Intinya, Jimin nakal, Yoongi manja dan kecintaan sama Jimin.**_

 _ **Pokonya beda sama kepribadian aslinya, okay ditunggu review pengen dilanjutnya yeth.**_

 _ **See you beib….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Im Here**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PJM X MYG**_

 _ **.**_

 **BL /** _ **yaoi**_

 **.**

Buka Min Yoongi namanya, jika menyerah begitu saja. Ia bangkit mengambil tas dan berlari cepat keluar. Jalannya mulai melambat saat melihat Jimin yang berjalan santai didepan. Hanya dengan melihat bahu itu berjalan sudah membuatnya bahagia seperti anak gadis diam-diam menyukai doi.

Ia teringat lagi dihari kedua membersihkan kelas, hari itulah saat Yoongi jatuh cinta.

 _ **Flashback**_

Karna sarang laba-laba Yoongi terpaksa menaiki kursi diatas meja demi membersihkannya. Tidak sulit hanya, takut jatuh kelantai. Diujung kelas seseorang memperhatikan Yoongi sambil menyilang tangan didepan dada, ingin rasanya ia berlari dan menggantikan Yoongi membersihkan itu.

Kursi bergetar mengikuti getaran kaki Yoongi, orang tadi menghela nafas panjang _ **.**_ Ia yakin Yoongi akan jatuh, hanya menunggu itu terjadi.

Yang diperkirakan terjadi, dengan mudahnya Yoongi terjatuh. Seakan menjadi superhero yang selalu siap kapan saja, Jimin telah was-was dengan tangan terbuka dibawahnya.

Yoongi memeluk erat leher Jimin, sedangkan Jimin memutar bola mata malas. Ia berpikir, untuk apa takut? Jika jatuh dari atas situ tidak akan membuat seseorang mati. Yoongi mendongak melihat wajah mulus dengan rahang tegas diatasnya. Hal itu membawa tangannya untuk merambat secara sensual, mulai dari leher naik secara perlahan lalu dagu dan bi-

Jimin membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi tersenyum bodoh meratapi sang pujaan hati. Tangan Yoongi terlepas saat sang pemilik menggeleng kuat kepalanya,

"Kau ingin turun sendiri atau kubanting kelantai?" mendengar itu Yoongi melepas cepat pagutannya dan turun dengan sendirinya. "Akan kuputuskan tanganmu, jika bertingkah seperti tadi." Kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Yoongi dengan wajah memerah padam.

' _ **apa itu tadi, eommaaa yungi jatuh chintah!**_ '

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi*pov**

Aku berhenti diujung lorong, dua orang yeoja berdada besar menghadang didepan mobilnya. Aku terdiam, kedua tanganku bergerak menyentuh dada. Sungguh, apa yang kupunya? Mereka memiliki berkali-kali lipat besar dariku. Sadar Yoon, kau namja. Seseorang tolong pukul kepalaku, aku sangat bodoh sekarang sehingga menginginkan dada besar ada pada ditubuhku.

Aku melihat ia berbalik menatapku dengan manik tajam itu. Aku sering melihatnya, saat aku memaksa untuk dekat dengannya saat membersihkan kelas lalu. Aku bahkan pura-pura tersandung agar ia marah padaku. Seharusnya aku takut, tapi ayolah seseorang yang jatuh cinta akan luluh bahkan jika ia diteriaki.

Kedua manusia tadi merangkul lengannya. Chk, aku juga pernah saat memaksanya membersihkan hal yang aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku berharap ia tersenyum dan mengacak suraiku, namun yang kudapat adalah hempasan tangan, yang mampu merobohkanku jika saja aku tidak menahannya. Kalian tau mungkin, tentu saja aku tidak kesal.

Ia berbalik lagi dan mulai memasuki mobil mewahnya, semua penghuni sekolah ini tau kalau ia anak orang kaya. Tapi aku? Hey jangan salah aku memiliki apartemen atas namaku, saat berumur 12 tahun. Hanya saja aku belum berani tinggal sendiri dan meninggalkan eomma sendirian dirumah besar itu.

Tidak kusadari mobil itu melesat cepat jauh didepanku. Aku tersenyum kecut, aku menyukai namja normal sekarang. Saat aku menyentuh wajahnya saja ia hampir membantingku, apa lagi jika aku menyatakan perasaanku. Bisa saja ia menjualku kenegara luar bukan? Akh memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding.

Walau hari semakin larut aku ingin kesuatu tempat dan memikirkan perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin ini berlanjut, Jin bilang cinta pertama tidak akan kesampaian. Aku ingin mempercayai itu, dan berhenti. Tapi-

Aku tidak dapat melakukannya, ini buruk. Aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin marah aku ingin menyalahkan seseorang tapi siapa?

' _ **Untuk pertama kali, aku menyesal terlahir menjadi seorang namja.**_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author*pov**

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kesal, kelas yang harusnya tenang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan malah ribut dan asik dengan kepentingan masing-masing. Dengan tegasnya Yoongi berdiri, memukul keras meja guru agar yang lain memperhatikannya. Benar saja hanya dengan tiga kali pukulan yang lain terdiam. Ia sangat ingin menuntut guru kesayangannya yang tidak hadir, karna berkencan alasannya. Yoongi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa toh Yoongi selalu dapat perlakuan baik dari gurunya itu.

. _ **BRAKH**_.

Pandangan yang tadi kearah Yoongi berbalik kebelakang tepat dipintu masuk siswa. Pelakunya memiliki lebam dan darah disudut bibir kiri. Yoongi membolakan matanya seketika, Park Jimin datang tidak memakai seragam. Siapa pun pasti mengira ia baru melewati perkelahian.

Namjoon yang sedang terlelap dibangkunya, tersentak saat Jimin meremas rambut dan mengangkat kepalanya seakan ingin melepas rambut itu dari tempatnya. Para siswi berteriak kaget, Yoongi menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Jika Jimin adalah seorang preman maka Namjoon adalah seorang brandal yang mengusik kehidupan Jimin. Hanya saja bedanya Namjoon sedikit lembut dari pada Jimin.

Satu sekolah tau mereka sama kuat, namun baru kali ini Jimin memaksa diri mencari keributan disekolah.

"Aku tau ini belum selesai, tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang yang berbuat curang!" geram Jimin pada Namjoon.

"YA! Park Jimin-ssi, atas hak apa kau membuat keributan dikelas ini?" teriak Yoongi membuat siswa lain menganga.

"Apa masalahmu? Bisa kau tidak ikut campur." Tangannya masih kuat mencengkram kepala Namjoon, sang empu? Ia santai dan tersenyum menyeringai. Melihat wajah Namjoon tadi membuat Jimin panas, dengan sekali pukulan ia memukul kuat rahang orang didepannya membuat orang itu tersungkur kebelakang. Tidak ingin membuang waktu ia kembali mencengram kerah Namjoon lalu mengangkatnya.

"Tentu saja ini masalahku, aku memengang tanggung jawab atas kelas ini!"

Yoongi mendekat dan mencoba melerai. Jimin kembali memukul Namjoon sebelum mendorong Yoongi. Apalah daya, tubuh kecilnya tidak akan dapat menahan dorongan kuat itu dan patut disayangkan lagi, Yoongi terjatuh sebelum kepalanya menyentuh sudut meja dibelakangnya.

Yang lain kembali berteriak bedanya teriakan itu berganti menjadi nama 'Yoongi/Ketua!' termasuk Namjoon. Melihat itu Namjoon tidak dapat menahan lagi. Ia balik memukul Jimin yang tengah tercengang atas hasil perbuatannya. Sama halnya dengan Jimin, Namjoon pun ikut mencengkram kerah musuhnya.

"YA! AKU MASIH TAHAN JIKA KAU MEMUKULKU TAPI TIDAK UNTUK YOONGI."

"CKH! Memangnya ia apa? Yeoja yang perlu dilindungi? Seorang bayi yang harus dijaga!"

"BRENGSEK!" . **bugh**. "YA, dia lebih dari itu bagiku. Dia memang namja, kau hanya tidak mengenalnya. Dan aku paling muak, jika masalah ada padaku, tidak perlu membawa orang lain didalamnya! Apalagi jika itu dia. Kau akan menyesali ini ingat itu!"

Murid tercengang mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Mereka mendekati dan menolong Yoongi saat Namjoon menyeret paksa Jimin keluar kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung.**

 _ **Thank yang minta lanjut:**_

 _ **| minyoonlover | styli | MiniMinyoonMini | k1mut | AgustD |**_

 _ **Nih spesial buat kalian,**_

 _ **Memang pendek kemaren fast update diwttpd. Manjanya yungi keluar pas chap 3 yaa. Lanjut?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Pemberitahuan kepada Min Yoongi-ssi agar segera keruang bk sekarang juga. Sekali lagi kepada Min Yoongi-ssi untuk datang keruang bk sekarang juga._

 **.**

/Pltak/ "YA! Aku korban disini, kenapa harus masuk keruangan itu. Eommaa!" ia berteriak setelah menghempas pulpen kemeja. Yoongi yang tadi sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya kini harus terganggu karna pemberitahuan tadi. Seisi kelas tertawa melihat tingkah Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi-ssi, apa anda tidak ingat saya masih disini." Mendengar itu Yoongi langsung tegap berdiri lalu menunduk beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf untuk guru didepannya.

Tadi,

 _Seperginya Namjoon yang menarik paksa Park Jimin untuk keluar, seseorang berteriak sesaat setelah mengetahui kepalanya mengeluarkan darah tidak banyak hanya lecet kecil namun siswa-siswa dikelas itu kaget. Maklum lah tegang-tegangnya menonton dua anak adam yang tengah berkelahi, lalu mendengar teriakan yang tidak mengenakkan bagi telinga tentulah tidak menyenangkan._

" _Oemmaaa, pala Yungi berdarah. Eotteokeee." Ada yang iba, ada yang kasian, ada yang langsung berdiri, ada yang menggelengkan kepala, ada yang memijit pelipis, ada yang menghampiri dan membantu keruang uks._

 _Inilah penyebab siswa kelas 1-2 terkadang merasa beruntung dan terkadang menyesal karna memilih Yoongi sebagai ketua dikelas itu. Alasannya, untuk yang beruntung Yoongi termasuk manusia yang memiliki pemikiran yang luas. Tidak jarang ia menyelesaikan masalah kelas sendiri dengan baik belum lagi sifat tanggung jawab yang dimilikinya membuat kawan-kawan senang memiliki Yoongi._

 _Untuk alasan menyesal, ya ini sifat Yoongi yang kelewatan manja. Tidak ada yang protes memang, karna dengan sendirinya ia dicintai seisi kelas. Bahkan ada yang merasa Yoongi sebagai adiknya sendiri karna sifat manja itu. Bukan hanya satu orang yang menjadi bahan manjaan untuk Yoongi, tapi hampir semua. Membuatnya dekat dengan cepat saat menjadi anak didik baru disekolah itu._

 _Belum sampai disitu, ditengah manjanya juga tersimpan cerewet, blak-blakan, uke-manja, suara cempreng. Untunglah ada sifat lain lagi yang menutupi itu, yaitu sifat setia dan penyanyang. Pokonya uke-idaman para seme disekolah, entah sudah berapa banyak korban baper gara-gara yungi. Oke selesai itulah sedikit iya SEDIKIT tentang Yoongi._

 _Beberapa teman membawanya keruang kesehatan, disana sudah ada noona penjaga tengah menaruh obat-obat baru pada tempatnya._

" _Noonaa…." Dan bahkan noona penjaga._

" _Yoongi, ada apa?"_

" _Kepalaku berdarah dan lenganku terluka, kau bisa mengobatinya kan?" yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lalu menggiring Yoongi untuk duduk diranjang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan malas yang tiada habisnya Yoongi akhirnya sampai didepan pintu ruangan yang ia sendiri sangat anti jika sampai-sampai masuk kesana. Tentu saja, Yoongi anak baik, ia tidak ingin memiliki catatan pernah masuk ruang bk.

"Permisi. Uewwaah daebak! Eh*" menutup mulut dan pintu setelahnya. Penyebabnya? Namjoon yang babak belur duduk terdiam disofa ruangan itu, membuat Yoongi tidak dapat menahan kata kagumnya (?)

"Duduklah, Yoongi!" suara berat itu kembali mengisi ruangan yang tadinya tenang.

Yoongi hanya menurut dan duduk disamping Namjoon, ingin rasanya Yoongi ber 'uewah daebak' lagi. Dihadapannya telah duduk seorang yang tengah menyorot matanya tajam. Tidak beda dengan Namjoon wajahnya pun penuh luka.

"Seseorang mengatakan kau terluka, karna pertengkaran mereka berdua. Benar begitu, nak Yoongi?" Yoongi terbangun dari melamun memandang wajah Jimin tadi.

"Iya, eh tidak tidak ssaem. Sama sekali tidak, sungguh. Dia tidak mendorongku." Entah kelipatan polos atau engga, emang siapa yang nanya kalo Jimin ngedorong Yoongi. Sambil gelagapan dengan tangan yang membentuk v setelah menunjuk wajah Jimin.

"TIDAK, dia pasti terluka ssaem. Dia, dia yang mendorong Yoongi sangat keras. Orang-orang yang ada dikelaskulah saksinya." Tiba-tiba Namjoon berdiri menyalahkan orang yang ada dihadapannya. Toh memang benar, Jiminlah pelakunya.

"Kim Namjoon, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk, diam bukan?" Namjoon duduk kembali saat Yoongi yang memegangi tangannya. "Dan Yoongi, kau tidak perlu takut, nak. Aku akan menambah hukuman untuknya jika memang kau terluka."

"Tidak ssaem aku baik-baik saja." Namjoon menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Yoongi sambil berbisik.

' _Ya, apa maksudmu? Kau terlihat sakit-sakitan tadi. Yeon Hee juga mengatakan bahwa kau terluka._ '

' _Biarlah, Namjoon. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang. Masalah ini!'_

' _Tapi dia yang bersalah. Dia pantas mendapat hukuman!'_

"Ekhem. Bisa kalian tenang?"

"Ah, nde ssaem maaf."

Tidak lama kemudian masalah sudah diurus dengan baik, berakhir dengan hukuman yang harus diterima Namjoon dan Jimin. Yah, walau hukuman Jimin lebih besar karna membolos dan menjadi pembuat kekacauan.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah beranjak keluar ruangan diikuti Jimin dibelakangnya.

"Kau benar tidak terluka, Yoongi-yaa?"

"APANYA YANG TIDAK TERLUKA. Liat-liat ini berdarah dan aku harus menahan perihnya obat luka." Namjoon dengan serius melihat dua buah luka yang ada ditubuh Yoongi.

"Akh, Yoongi-yaa maaf!" mendengar sahabatnya yang mengucapkan dengan kesan sedih didalamnya membuat Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ahh, tidak Namjoonie. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapikan—"

"Tidak apa percayalah. Jika kau ingin membayarnya, gendong aku sampai kelas." Dan itu kembali dimulai. Namjoon tersenyum, lalu menunduk agar Yoongi dapat menaiki punggungnya. "ASSA' tubuhku yang lelah ini akan digendong sekarang" seru Yoongi kegirangan.

Dan untuk entah keberapa kali Jimin melotot lalu mengedipkan mata seperti itu berulang ulang kadang juga dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Meyaksikan dua makhluk yang entah sedang mesra-mesraan atau apa itu Jimin tidak mengerti.

Setelah melihat Yoongi yang sudah menyamankan diri dengan punggung Namjoon, Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Lalu melesat melewati dua orang tadi.

" _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk mengkhawatirkanku andai saja tangan ini bisa mengobati lukamu. Aku akan menjadi manusia paling bersyukur didunia._ "

 _ **-Catatan hati seorang istri *eh Yoongi-**_

Air wajah Yoongi berubah sesaat, saat punggung tegas itu melangkah lebih jauh.

" _Aku tau dari raut belaanmu tadi. Aku takut kau jatuh cinta padanya, melupakanku yang yang telah lama menyukaimu. Aku menahan ini agar kau- dapat selalu nyaman berada didekatku."_

 _ **-Catatan hati seorang Namjoon-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya Jimin berdiri didepan kelas Yoongi, kelas masih sepi. Tapi, Jimin tau ketua kelas itu pasti datang paling awal. Yang diharapkan akhirnya datang, Yoongi melihat itu ia berjalan masuk sambil menunduk. Sok polos nih ceritanya.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, lalu mengikuti Yoongi masuk setelahnya. Yang dikelas bersikap santai disaat gugup menghampiri dirinya. Duduk diatas kursi paling depan miliknya serta membuka buku untuk mengulang pelajaran tadi malam.

Jimin semakin mendekat tidak bergeming, hanya berdiri disamping Yoongi. Ia yang tidak dapat menahan kegugupan berdiri berencana kembali meninggalkan Jimin sendiri. Tapi sebuah tangan dengan kuat menahan bahunya untuk kembali duduk dengan paksa. Yoongi melotot penuh kebingungan menatap Jimin. Yang dilototi dengan santainya meraih bangku disebrangnya menggunakan kaki.

Ada lagi, kedua tangannya meraih sisi kanan kiri Yoongi dan memiringkan kursi itu agar menghadapnya.

"Apa maumu? Ingin melukaiku lagi?" tidak menyerah, Jimin menyilang tangan didepan dada.

"Kenapa kau membelaku?"

"Kenapa balik bertanya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku?!" dengan sedikit membentak.

"Karna aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi, puas!"

"Apa kau terluka?"

"HEH"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung**_

 _ **Sekali lagi ini memang pendek yaa, karna mungkin kalo daku gak sibuk bakal cepet updatenya. Oke deh.**_

 _ **Makasih yang minta lanjut.**_

 _ **| yang reviewnya baru masuk: ren | minyoonlovers | stily | miniminyoonmini | riskasfrh park | rahmi fani |  
**_

 _ **Ini update disekolah bhak, nyempetin buat kalian. Tunggu kelanjutannya yeth see you….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm Here**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"— _ **dan kau Park Jimin, apa salahnya menjadi gay? Aku merasa tersinggung disini karna aku juga gay!**_ **"**

Jimin sudah berada dimobil kesayangannya, berencana untuk pulang. Ia terlalu lelah dan merasa tidak enak badan. Ia menyimpulkan penyebab bahwa ini terjadi karna terlalu lama tidur diatap. Ya, setelah meninggalkan Yoongi pagi ini iya langsung melesat keatap untuk melanjutkan tidurnya tadi malam.

Kepalanya berdenyut tidak nyaman, bersandar pada setir mobil. Tidak ingin akan mengalami kecelakaan saat mengendara disaat seperti ini, Jimin berencana menghubungi supir bayaran seperti biasanya, namun bedanya kali ini ia tidak dalam kondisi mabuk.

Jimin kesal karna ponselnya tidak ada disaku celana, padahal ia sendiri yang meletakkan benda pipih itu didalam tas tanpa perlengkapan sekolah miliknya. Dengan gusar dan terkesan tergesa-gesa Jimin raih tas yang ada dibangku penumpang. Ia mengkerutkan dahi saat membuka tas yang tadinya kosong.

Iya, kosong Jimin masih mengingat bahwa tas itu kosong, namun kini sebuah amplop coklat yang lumayan besar memenuhinya. Setau Jimin, ia tidak pernah memakai atau membelinya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran, Jimin buka dan mengambil isi dalamnya dengan terbalik.

Menyebabkan isi amplop tadi berjatuhan. Akan baik jika yang berjatuhan itu adalah beberapa kertas yang sama besar dengan tempat. Namun ini, adalah potongan-potongan kecil kertas yang membuat matanya melebar kesal. Kertas itu berhambur didalam mobil, Jimin memerhatikan lebih jelas kertas apa itu.

Kepalanya semakin sakit saat menyadari bahwa kertas tadi adalah uang. Shit, manusia mana yang membuang-buang uang dimasa sulit seperi ini, batinnya. Jimin yakin ada kertas lain atau apalah sebagai petunjuk untuknya. Setelah memasukkan tangan dan mengucap dapat setelahnya, Jimin mengambil hal yang sama namun ukuran yang berbeda. Lebih besar.

Jimin membuka lipatan kertas itu, matanya disuguhkan tulisan hangul yang sangat rapi. Namun, kau tau? –

" _Hey, mungkin kau sudah tau siapa aku walau aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Aku akan mengucap Hai, untukmu Park Jimin-ssi. Aku mengingatkan jangan membaca ini dengan cepat atau kau akan menyesal diakhir, tolong turuti aku. Beritahu aku jika ada orang yang sialannya melebihi sialan milikmu. YA! Kau kira luka bisa diobati dengan uang? Tubuhmu bahkan tidak terlalu tinggi, namun tingkahmu sangat brengsek. Ckh, sorry aku bukan manusia yang dapat luluh karna uangmu. Aku memang gila uang, toh memang tidak ada orang yang tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak suka jika menerimanya dari dompet jelekmu. Nikmati CHAGI-aa, untung sayang kalau tidak aku bisa saja memotong kecil_ _ **milikmu**_ _seperti uang mu itu._ "

Tolong ingatkan Jimin untuk bernafas, dan berhenti berpikir untuk membunuh Yoongi. Kalian pasti penasaran apa sebenarnya uang itu, mari kita kembali saat pagi tadi.

 _ **Pagi itu:**_

"Apa kau terluka?"

"HEH?" Yoongi tertawa, mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Dan kau masih bertanya?

Jimin berdiri merogoh saku blazer miliknya, mengeluarkan uang dari isi dompetnya. Lalu dengan tidak sopan melemparnya didepan Yoongi. Jangan Tanya bagaimana ekspresi yang dilempar uang, ia menganga dengan mata melotot.

"Cukup? Atau—" Jimin kembali mengambil beberapa lembar, "Ini pasti lebih dari cukup." Setelah selesai dengan uangnya tidak membuang waktu, Jimin sudah berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Yoongi bersandar dibangkunya, sambil memainkan rambut. Ia sudah berhayal tentang Jimin yang memperhatikannya atau mendoakan kesembuhannya atau mungkin juga mengusap lukanya dengan sayang, bukan? Namun kalian tau sendiri apa yang ia dapat, membuat kepala sakit.

" _ **Oh tuhan apa aku harus menyukai orang seperti itu? Dia gila, dan aku terlanjur menyukainya!**_ "

Jam istirahat datang, Yoongi duduk dicloset sekolah dengan gunting, uang Jimin, amplop dan sebuah kertas yang berisi kekesalan Yoongi. Ia dengan telaten memotong-motong kecil uang Jimin yang lumayan banyak itu.

Yoongi tersenyum diakhir kerjaannya, lalu dengan cepat menggunakan waktu istirahat yang tersisa untuk menaruh benda ini pada orang yang dituju. Yoongi patut bersyukur karna istirahat belum selesai, dan kelas Jimin masih kosong. Saat ia masuk Yoongi bawa perasaan nih.

Ia masih ingat dengan tas Jimin, dan aroma yang melekat pada tasnya. Yoongi duduk dikursi itu sambil main flashback-flashback-an. Terkekeh sendiri mengingatnya, oh ayolah mana siceria Yoongi biasanya. Masa cuman gara-gara cinta jadi berubah kek gini? Jangan kaget manusia bahkan dapat berubah total karna manusia yang ia sukai, bukan?

Jika saja Jimin adalah sosok yang mudah didekati, atau Yoongi adalah sosok yeoja montok mungkin ia bisa mengejar makhluk seperti Jimin itu. Oke, berhenti memikirkan itu atau Yoongi benar-benar operasi menjadi seorang yeoja sekarang.

Meletakkan dengan santai benda yang dibawanya tadi, dan keluar dengan cepat takut seseorang mempergokinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu ini, Jimin harus menemani ayahnya untuk Check up rutin. Ini pertama kali dan dengan paksaan kuat sang ayah. Jimin sering menolak karna ia memang tidak dekat dengan sosok itu. Menurut untuk pertama dan terakhir, katanya.

Ruang itu berada dilantai dua, memaksanya untuk naik. Lorong sedang sepi karna masih pagi dan hanya Jimin dan ayahnya. Setelah mendengar panggilan hanya ayah yang masuk tanpa Jimin.

Jimin bosan berlama-lama duduk dilorong sepi ini, ia mulai berjalan mendekati jendela besar disisi lorong itu. Matanya menatap kebawah, seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jimin meletakkan tangan disaku celana dan memiringkan kepala manatap sosok itu.

Manusia pucat yang tidak terlalu tinggi, menggunakan kaos putih besar dan celana hitam selutut. Sedang meletakan kain putih ditiang jemuran. Sedikit kesusahan karna kain besar yang dipastikan Jimin adalah kain sprei rumah sakit. Dan itu tidak sedikit.

Jimin tertawa, dan itu hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Melihat manusia itu kesusahan dengan perkerjaannya membuat Jimin tertarik untuk membantu. Ia bahkan berguman tidak jelas karna keanehan yang muncul dari dalam dirinya. Membantu? Itu bukan Jimin yang sesungguhnya.

Jimin turun dengan cepat menggunakan tangga karna malas dan akan lama jika memakai lift yang sudah ramai dengan pasien. Entah dari mana ia memiliki semangat ini. Berlari kebelakang rumah sakit yang banyak pohon hijau disekitarnya.

Akhirnya ia menemukan itu sosok mungil yang membuat ia bersemangat tadi. Ada dibalik kain putih itu, sebenarnya Jimin hanya melihat kaki mulus kecil miliknya. Jimin perlahan menghampiri dan membantu menarik kain kesisi ujung.

"Oh!" sosok tadi tengah kaget melihat seseorang membantunya.

Karna penasaran ia muncul lewat bawah kain yang tengah menggantung, dan Jimin sedang menggantung kedua tangan ditali jemuran tadi. Kalian harus tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kedua anak adam itu membelalakkan mata bersama. Yoongi, sosok yang mengalihkan perhatian Jimin tadi adalah, Yoongi.

Mungkin Jimin tertarik karna Yoongi yang memakai pakaian berbeda dengan pakaiannya disekolah, batin Jimin sibuk berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Mengakulah Jimin karna Yoongi yang terkesan manis serta imut dengan pakaian biasa itu.

Karna tatapan kagum keduanya lupa bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang. Jimin memenjarakan Yoongi yang tangannya berada disisi makhluk pucat itu. Wajah semangat tadi memudar, tergantikan dengan raut dingin. Jimin menurunkan tangannya, dan mundur dua langkah.

"Aku kira kau siapa, ternyata makhluk gila uang ini sedang berkerja."

"Huh? Apa kau bilang. Ooh benar saking tergila-gilanya aku dengan uang, aku rela berkerja tanpa dibayar!" jawab Yoongi sambil menyilang tangan didepan dada. Jimin hanya menaikkan sebelah alis dan duduk dibangku yang berada didekat Yoongi.

"Mungkin rumah sakit ini milikmu sehingga tidak dibayar untuk menggantung kain-kain itu sendiri." Yoongi mendekat dan duduk disamping Jimin dengan bak besar yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

"Tidak, eomma bergabung dalam yayasan rumah sakit ini. Dan aku tidak sendiri seorang pekerja dan dua orang penjaga menemaniku tadi." Jimin mengangguk,

"Selalu melakukan ini? Paksaan?"

"Aku melakukannya setiap libur. Dan ini bukan paksaan. Dilantai empat adalah ruang khusus orang kangker yang biayanya dibebaskan. Dan aku hanya ingin membantu. Dan kau untuk apa disini?"

"Menemani lelaki tua check up." Yoongi mengangguk, dan hening. Tidak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan.

Jimin maupun Yoongi hanya menatap kain yang bergerak karna angin. Seharusnya mereka dekat karna seminggu berdua diruang yang sama waktu itu. Namun, kalian tau sendiri bagaimana Jimin dan Yoongi yang takut mendekat.

Jimin kembali teringat dengan uang, dan menatap tak senang kearah sampingnya,

"Ya, kenapa kau memotong uang itu? Jika ingin memotong milikku, maka lakukanlah, lagi pula aku sudah pernah memakainya pada seseorang. Dan tidak perlu membuang-buang uang itu! Kau mengerti?" Awalnya Yoongi ingin tertawa mendengar itu, namun rasa gelinya hilang karna ucapan Jimin selanjutnya.

"Jika kau melakukan kesalahan dan menyelesaikan dengan uang, mungkin itu akan selesai. Tapi kau tidak tau perasaan, dan sakit yang diderita orang yang menjadi korban kesalahanmu. Simpan milikmu itu untuk pendampingmu dimasa depan, aku tidak ingin masa depanku dituntut wanitamu karna memotong milik kekasihnya."

" _Nak, Yoongi. Kau sudah selesaikah? Bisa membantu ahjumma mengaduk bubur?!_ "

"Nde, ahjumma." Yoongi berdiri dan membenarkan pakaiannya.

Lalu mengucap "Selamat tinggal!" dan berlalu begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan berlanjut, bahkan setelah ucapan Yoongi kala itu. Sampai saat ini dimana murid sudah naik kelas. Yoongi bukan lagi murid tingkat awal, ia sudah naik kekelas dua dengan peringkat yang memuaskan. Sedikit sedih karna harus meninggalkan kelas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama setahun ini.

Mereka bahkan merayakannya malam kemarin, pesta perpisahan yang tidak pernah dilupakan Yoongi. Mengingat banyak teman-teman yang menangis karna akan terpisah atau terkumpul lagi dikelas yang baru.

Namjoon sangat berdoa agar dapat sekelas lagi dengan Yoongi, dan hari inilah penentuannnya.

Mungkin ada yang penasaran bagaimana hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi sekarang. Setelah Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin dibelakang rumah sakit itu, keduanya seakan tidak lagi saling mengenal. Yoongi hanya diam dan hanya berlalu jika berpapasan dengan Jimin. Begitu juga dengan Jimin.

Jika dipikirkan akan bingung memilih siapa yang salah. Sehingga mereka menutup diri yang seharusnya lebih dekat. Tapi jangan lupakan Yoongi, ia masih memiliki perasaan itu. Sesekali mengintip atau memandang Jimin dari kejauhan. Dan Jimin, tidak ada yang tau jika ia selalu ikut ayah kerumah sakit dan memandang Yoongi dari lantai dua rumah sakit.

Tapi jangan berpikiran apa-apa dulu, Jimin bukan melakukannya karna jatuh cinta atau apalah pada Yoongi. Hanya rasa bersalah. Ya, rasa bersalah. Karna Jimin tetaplah Jimin, manusia yang juga bingung kenapa ia berperilaku seperti itu pada Yoongi?

Guru menempelkan kertas yang berisi daftar kelas dan orang yang akan menghuni kelas itu dimading. Dan Yoongi kembali sekelas dengan Namjoon dan sekitar 7 orang yang sangat ia kenal ada didalamnya. Atau tidak? Mungkin 8 karna ada nama 'Park Jimin' terpampang dikertas itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi, Namjoon dan kedelapan teman lain berjalan bersama kekelas baru mereka, kelas 2-2. Ingin Yoongi memeluk Namjoon kemudian kudelapan teman tadi saat melihat ricuhnya kelas baru itu. Mereka teringat, pada kelas yang dulu yang tidak seribut ini.

Untung saja wali kelas datang, dan kelas seketika hening. Yoongi cs duduk dikursi yang kosong, 'Park Chanyeol' tidak galak namun sangat dihormati satu sekolah. Sosok berkaca mata yang lumayan dekat dengan Yoongi.

Ia menyerukan untuk duduk secara acak menggunakan nomor yang akan dipilih serta memilih seorang ketua kelas. Dan terpilihlah Min Yoongi. Lagi? Guru itu beralasan karna Yoongi sudah berpengalaman menjadi ketua kelas baik dikelas sebelumnya, ujarnya. Dan Yoongi terpaksa menurutinya.

Setelah duduk dengan acak, Yoongi merasa sial karna duduk dipojok paling belakang. Dan sendiri, Yoongi tidak suka sendiri. Guru tadi melanjutkan dengan mengajar, karna memang giliran pelajarannya lah yang harus diajarkan dikelas ini.

Saat hening dan fokusnya murid dikelas suara keras dari pintu mengagetkan seisi kelas. Jimin datang terlambat, dan tengah bingung dengan keadaan heningnya kelas.

"Park Jimin-ssi, datang terlambat dan membuat keributan bukanlah hal baik. Duduk disamping Yoongi, hari ini kau kumaafkan!" seru Park ssaem yang terdengar sangat dingin.

Jimin menurut dan duduk disamping Yoongi, pandangannya beralih kesamping. Yoongi tengah memandang tak rela kearah Jimin. Kenapa harus dia, pikirnya.

"Berhentilah memandangku seperti itu. Seakan kau ingin membunuhku!" Yoongi menumpu kepala diatas meja.

Mungkin hari melupakan Jimin akan lenyap hari ini, batinnya. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Yoongi memilih diam. Rasa canggung kembali menyapanya. Setelah beberapa bulan belakangan, Yoongi kembali menyesal menyukai Jimin. Ia ingin Jimin tidak dingin padanya, namun mengingat ia juga melakukan hal yang sama membuat Yoongi mengubur keinginan itu.

Ada kala dimana Jimin tertidur dan betapa senangnya Yoongi saat memandang sosok yang ia sukai itu. Senangnya akan hilang dimana, yeoja kelas mendekat, belum lagi yang akhirnya mereka akan pulang bersama Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua minggu lebih Jimin menjadi teman sebangku Yoongi, namun tidak ada sedikitpun kata dekat diantara keduanya. Jimin menganggap seolah-olah tidak ada Yoongi didekatnya. Sampai hari ini dimana mereka dipertemukan berdua dikantor wali kelas.

"Yoongi, kau akan menjadi tutor untuk Jimin. Tak apa kan?"

"Nde?/Hah?" sahut keduanya.

"YA! Park Chanyeol, apa hakmu untuk itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan tutor." Dan ucapan Jimin itu sukses membuat dua orang lain menatapnya bingung dan keheran.

"Kau ingin mati? Seluruh guru sudah tau kau adalah sepupuku. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengeluh padaku karna kau sering membolos dan karna nilaimu yang jauh dari standar." Pandangan guru itu beralih pada Yoongi yang masih dengan tatapan bingungnya, "Kau bisa kan Yoongi, hanya kau yang dapat kuandalkan."

"TIDAK AKAN." Hanya Yoongi yang diam diruang ini. "Ya! Min Yoongi, aku tau selama ini kau dekat dengan guru yang satu ini. Tapi segeralah menjauh, dia gay. Kau bisa saja diajak kencan olehnya!" seolah itu hal biasa Yoongi hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Jimin.

Guru muda itu bersandar pada kursinya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, "Benar, jika saja aku seusia kalian aku akan mengajak Yoongi berkencan. Liat dia manis, menurutku tidak ada seme disekolah ini yang tidak tertarik padanya."

"Kau, melihatnya. Dia menyeramkan Min Yoongi. Dia gay, kau tidak jijik melihatnya?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepupunya itu. "Aku akan mengatakan pada Baekhyun-hyung tentang ini."

"Katakan, lagi pula kami akan menikah sebentar lagi."

"Aku—" Ucapan Jimin terpotong, karna suara cempreng yang keluar dari sebelahnya.

"YAK! Biarkan aku bicara bisa tidak. Ssaem, aku akan menuruti maumu, aku akan menjadi tutor manusia ini, dan jangan lupa mengundangku dipernikahanmu, jika kau belum memilih jas ajak aku, okay. DAN KAU PARK JIMIN APA SALAHNYA MENJADI GAY? AKU MERASA TERSINGGUNG DISINI, KARNA AKU JUGA GAY!"

Dan Jimin maupun Park-seonsangnim itu, terdiam karna Yoongi. Guru itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ia dan Yoongi berkompak ria serta tertawa bersama, tanpa Jimin. Hanya Jimin yang masih terdiam dan menganga disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ber**_ _ **sambung**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Daku yang nulis, daku juga yang kesian nistain Yungi disini. Yungi terlalu cinta sama nchim syedih daku. Adakah kisah cintanya seperti mereka? Pastinya ada lah.**_

 _ **Karna updatenya kelamaan, jadi daku banyakin dichap ini, selamat membaca yak~~~**_

 _ **See you…**_

 _ **©jimyoo/BornSinger/mr**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Im Here**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PJM X MYG**_

 _ **.**_

 **BL /** _ **yaoi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ _akhirnya update, masih ingat kaga? Daku aja baca ulang buat ngelanjutinnya. Chap ini sampai kedepannya mulai serius yaa. Dan perlahan akan ketahuan kenapa judulnya jadi_ _ **'I'm Here'**_ _._ ]

 **[** _Dan lagi, sekali lagi daku cuman mau bilang. Ff ini memang kek gini, daku juga pernah bilang sebelumnya. Yoongi memang daku buat jadi imut manis, dan Jimin jadi dingin dan cuek. Daku gak ingin ada yg protes lagi karna kepribadian mereka. Jika memang tidak merasa cocok dengan karakter tersebut maka anda bisa meninggalkan ini. Oke deh, sekian. Selamat membaca guys!_ **]**

Hari pertama menjadi tutor untuk Jimin membuat perasaan seseorang nyaman dan ada sedikit kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Entah harus menyebutnya kesempatan atau takdir, ia hanya bisa bersyukur atas itu.

Ia, si Min Yoongi, memutuskan untuk pergi sekolah lebih awal karna buku tugas yang ia tinggalkan disekolah. Yoongi terpaksa harus mengerjakannya pagi ini. Setelah tubuh mininya turun dari bus, ia tidak langsung masuk kesekolah melainkan masuk kedalam café seberang sekolah yang baru saja buka.

Namja yang mudah akrab pada siapa pun ini, sudah terbiasa menjadi orang pertama yang memasuki café dipagi hari. Pelayan yang lebih tua darinya pun merasa senang jika Yoongi datang berkunjung.

"Selamat pagi noona!" Yoongi menempelkan dagunya pada tangan yang menumpu diatas meja kasir.

Yang dipanggil pun, mengekik kegirangan melihat wajah ceria orang didepannya, "Hei, selamat pagi. Sepertinya kau dalam suasana hati, yang baik." Ya, Yoongi ini sangat senang bercerita hal-hal yang ia lalui dengannya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, sepertinya memang begitu."

"Baguslah, jadi apa yang kau inginkan. Aku memanggang lebih roti untuk sendiri. Kau ingin?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Mungkin kau bisa membungkuskanku dengan segelas susu vanilla hangat."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar lagi, Yoongi."

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan membayarnya Yoongi lekas pergi meninggalkan café, ia hampir saja melupakan tugasnya. Ia hanya perlu berjalan sedikit dan menyebrang. Suasana hati yang nyaman membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Tanpa tau seseorang mengikutinya dengan tangan yang masuk kedalam saku hoodienya.

Sebuah mobil biru mengkilat terparkir disamping jalan yang masih rada sepi itu. Yoongi melirik sedikit pada spion mobil, ekspresi wajahnya berubah, gelas dan bungkusan roti yang ia pegang ikut bergetar karna getaran tangannya. Mata Yoongi melihat kesegala arah didepannya. Sungguh ia jadi tidak mengingat apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang.

Hentakan kaki kuat terdengar jelas dari belakangnya, Akhirnya dengan segala keberanian Yoongi melangkah lebih cepat, kini tinggal menyebrang. Beruntunglah lampu penyebrangan menyala, ia berlari dengan cepat. Hingga sampai diarea sekolahan. Yoongi tidak berniat menghentikan langkahnya, ia ingin segera menuju kelas untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Akhirnya ia sampai setelah menaiki anak tangga yang tidak sedikit, lalu menutup pintu dengan kencang. Yoongi tidak sadar dengan orang yang sudah berada didalam kelas, nafas terengah yang membuat orang itu bingung.

"Ada apa ketua?" Yoongi terpaksa menyunggingkan senyuman untuk seorang siswi yang belum akrab dengannya itu.

"Tak apa, aku hanya harus mengerjakan tugas yang tertinggal. Jadi aku melangkah tergesa tadi."

Siswi itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, dengan tidak pedulinya kembali menatap buku pelajarannya. Yoongi menghembus nafas lega. Sekali lagi ia merasa beruntung karna seseorang ada didalam kelas ini, walau pun dengan wujud seorang wanita.

Ia harus segera fokus dengan tugasnya, hanya saja kejadian tadi membuat ia terus teringat dan mengganggunya. Tidak terasa satu tetesan air menetes diatas kertas membuat tulisannya memburam karna air itu. Yoongi menangis sambil menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. _Kenapa sosok itu datang lagi? Aku sudah nyaman beberapa bulan belakangan ini,tapi ia kembali!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran terakhir Yoongi lalui dengan keadaan lebih baik dari pada yang tadi. Melihat Jimin yang tertidur disampingnya membuatnya merasa terjaga dan nyaman. Hingga lonceng pulang berbunyi, semua siswa heboh ingin meninggalkan sekolah. Tidak untuk Yoongi, ia masih harus menjadi tutor Jimin setelah ini.

Setelah membimbing untuk memberi hormat, dalam sekejap ruangan kelas kosong. Menyisakan Yoongi yang sedang membereskan peralatannya dan Jimin yang masih nyaman dalam tidurnya. Wajah damai tampan itu menghipnotis Yoongi agar ikut menjatuhkan kepala diatas meja memiring menghadapnya.

Nafas teratur yang tenang itu, bagai nyanyian yang memenuhi ruangan hingga Yoongi merasakan detakan jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hey, ini hanya Jimin yang sedang tidur tidak lebih, namun karna memang Yoongi yang menyukai Jimin maklumlah jika ia bertingkah seperti itu.

"Puas memandangiku?"

Tubuh Yoongi langsung menegak dengan keadaan duduk normal seperti semula. _Bagaimana bisa secepat itu Jimin bangun, Yoongi baru saja mengedipkan mata sekali._ Jimin berdiri menenteng tasnya, melihat itu Yoongi pun meraih lengan Jimin,

"Hei, tunggu aku. Kita harus belajar sekarang."

Jimin memutar bola mata malas ia berdiri menunggu Yoongi selesai dengan barang-barangnya. _Tunggu, menunggu? Sejak kapan Jimin bisa menunggu?_

Yoongi selesai dengan barangnya, ia berjalan lebih cepat dari Jimin yang memang sedang malas untuk bergerak. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat tubuhnya sudah diluar kelas, _sosok itu lagi_ sosok berpakaian serba hitam bahkan ia memiringkan kepala menatap Yoongi. Nafas Yoongi kembali tidak normal, tangannya mengepal kuat dengan lelehan keringat dingin dipermukaannya.

Yoongi kaku dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia mendengar seseorang menghentikan langkah sama sepertinya. Yoongi membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat, menemukan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya yang menghalangi jalannya. Jimin, ya Jimin ada disitu.

Tangan Yoongi bergerak mencengkram kuat lengan Jimin yang memang sudah tidak memakai blazer sekolahnya. Matanya menatap kemana pun didaerah sekitarnya. Jimin meringis, cengkraman itu begitu kuat pada kulit lengannya. Ia menunduk melihat keringat dingin yang dengan mulusnya turun dipelipis Yoongi.

Tau orang dihadapannya sedang terancam Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dibalik tubuh Yoongi. Matanya menyipit mencoba menatap lebih lekat sosok misterius itu,

"A-a…" Yoongi memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas yang terputus-putus, membuat Jimin kembali menunduk menatap wajah Yoongi. "Akhu-ak-akhan mengambil, bukh-buku yangh tertinggal." Serunya sambil terbata,

Jimin meliahat tubuh Yoongi yang bergerak lamban dan kaku memasuki kembali kelas.

 _ **/brakh/**_

Jimin kembali disuguhkan dengan Yoongi yang terjatuh dengan meja yang tidak pada tempatnya. Siapa pun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Yoongi baru saja menabrak meja itu. Entah perasaan dari mana, Jimin menjadi geram dan kembali menatap sosok hitam tadi. Namun, ia malah berlari seakan mencoba menghilang pergi dari pandangan Jimin.

Jimin dengan rasa penasarannya mencoba ikut berlari mengejar. Sosok itu menoleh merasa dirinya akan tertangkap, ia mencoba berlari lebih kencang. Jimin mengejarnya hingga kebelakang sekolah, sayang sekali ia melompati pagar tinggi itu. Membuat Jimin kehilagan jejak.

"Akkhh, sial!"

Ia mengacak surainya kasar, merasa gagal. Jimin terdiam memikirkan hal tadi, hingga nyeri dilengannya membuatnya sadar. Beberapa luka goresan bekas kuku Yoongi itu terasa nyari berkat angin yang menghembus mengenainya.

"Yoongi!" kenapa ia terdiam dan tidak mengingat sosok yang ingin ia bela tadi.

Jimin kembali berlari cepat untuk menemui Yoongi dan meminta penjelasan. Tapi, orang yang ia ingin temui itu sudah berjalan untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Jimin hanya diam memandang Yoongi, kondisinya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan wajah kusut tanpa semangat serta rambut yang acak-acakan.

 _Lalu, kenapa Jimin harus khawatir?_ Pertanyaan itu mengambang dikepala Jimin, ia mekangkah santai mengikuti Yoongi. Dan Yoongi sendiri tidak menyadari itu. Jimin menjaga Yoongi melalui tatapannya.

Yoongi duduk dengan tegak dibangku panjang halte. Tentu, Jimin masih disana beberapa meter darinya. Berdiri memandang Yoongi. Bus berhenti tepat dihalte itu, sadar dengan kedatangannya Yoongi berjalan masuk. Jimin juga melakukan hal sama setelah Yoongi.

Ia duduk dibangku pojok paling belakang. Mungkin Yoongi sangat tertekan sampai-sampai tidak sadar dengan adanya Jimin melewatinya dan duduk dibelakangnya tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya menatap surai blonde didepannya.

Halte demi halte dilalui, kini Yoongi memencet tombol berhenti. Ia berjalan meninggalkan bus, diikuti Jimin jauh dibelakangnya.

Yoongi memasuki area apartemen besar itu, sedangkan Jimin menghentiakan jalannya. Ia terdiam sebentar, memastikan Yoongi sudah sampai diapartemennya dengan selamat. Lalu beranjak menghentikan taksi untuk kembali kesekolah untuk mengambil motor yang sengaja ia tinggalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi sengaja menunggu Namjoon pagi ini, ia memilih pergi sekolah dengan motor teman karibnya itu. Hal ini lebih aman dari pada sendiri bukan? Walau ia harus berpegangan erat dipinggang Namjoon karna lajunya motor yang ia bawa.

Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, dengan senyuman merekah menampilkan _dimple_ menawan andalanya. "Tumben ingin pergi denganku, mungkin sesuatu menimpa kepalamu tadi malam kan, Yoongi?"

Namjoon menyodorkan helm untuk Yoongi pakai, "Emh, kau benar aku tertimpa sesuatu kemarin." Selesai dengan helmnya Yoongi menaiki motor tinggi itu dengan berpegangan dibahu Namjoon.

"Siap? Eratkan peganganmu, _sayang~~~_ " Yoongi menurut dengan helaan nafas bosan, setelahnya yang ia rasakan hanyalah angin kencang yang menghembus mengenai tubuhnya. _Namjoon tidak pernah main-main dengan laju motornya._

Namjoon mematikan motor lalu melepas helm yang ia pakai. Tangan putih yang masih setia memeluk pinggangnya. Kehangatan dari tangan Yoongi menjalar hingga menyeruak masuk kedalam jaket kulitnya.

Namjoon dibuat terkekeh karna Yoongi yang sepertinya ketiduran. Ini adalah hal yang biasa sering Yoongi lakukan. Jika saja ini bukan waktunya untuk bersekolah Namjoon tidak akan berniat untuk membangunkan namja lucu itu.

Ia segera memegangi tangan Yoongi, lalu melepasnya dari tubuhnya. Ia juga menahan perlahan agar Yoongi tidak jatuh, kemudian turun dari motornya. Yoongi semakin lucu dengan tubuh yang menegak diatas motor serta mata yang mengedip ketika kaca helmnya dibuka.

"Hei, bagunlah putri tidur."

Yoongi menggaruk lehernya, "Akkh, Namjoonie. Gendong~~~" mungkin ia tidak ingat dengan helm yang masih menempel dikepala.

Ingin sekali Namjoon tertawa dan berguling-guling ditanah, tangan yang bergerak minta diraih menambah kesan imut didirinya. Namjoon melepas helm Yoongi, dan mencoba membenarkan rambut yang sudah tidak beraturan. "Setelah ini pergilah ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka."

"Tidak jadi, tidak perlu digendong aku harus keperpus dulu. Ahh cukup turunkan aku dari motor tinggi yang jelek ini."

"Heh, oke kemarilah." Ia memegangi kedua sisi pinggang Yoongi lalu mengangkatnya dan menurunkannya. "Nah pergilah, keperpus." Yoongi mengangguk dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, ia berjalan baru beberapa langkah saja Yoongi sudah hampir tersandung, "Heii, perhatikan langkahmu!" Yoongi membalas dengan tangan mengacung membentuk oke, " _Astaga, ia lucu._ "

Namja tampan itu, memilih untuk beranjak pergi kekelasnya. Tanpa Namjoon dan Yoongi tau, seseorang sedang menatap aneh pada mereka diujung parkiran sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah sudah ramai akan siswa-siswa yang berdatangan. Namun, kepala Yoongi telingak telinguk disamping jendela mencari sosok Jimin yang sampai jam ini belum datang.

Tapi yang kita semua tahu disini, kenapa Yoongi biasa-biasa saja tentang kemarin? Padahal Jimin ikut dalam masalahnya. Ya, Yoongi merasa kalau Jimin hanya meninggalkannya tanpa tau kekhawatirannya. Jika saja Jimin dengan cepat mendatangi Yoongi yang sedang putus asa dilantai kelas yang dingin itu. Mungkin saja, Yoongi sudah menceritakan tentang semua yang ia alami beberapa bulan lalu.

Hingga suara guru membuat seisi kelas tenang, Yoongi ikut duduk dibangkunya sesekali menatap bangku kosong disebelahnya. Seharusnya ia terbiasa, karna Jimin memang tipe pembolos.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran ia lalui, hingga ujung pelajaran masih saja Jimin tak kunjung datang. Ponsel Yoongi bergetar didalam saku blazernya, ia membuka dan menemukan satu pesan tanpa nama didalamnya,

" _ **Hari ini kita belajar bersama kan? Kalau ia tunggu aku didepan minimarket dekat taman kota. Jangan kemana pun sampai aku datang. -jimin**_ "

Yoongi tersenyum lega, _tapi dari mana Jimin menemukan nomor ponselnya? Bukankah, hanya Yoongi yang memiliki nomor ponsel Jimin, yang diberikan park sseam? Apa Jimin mengganti nomor ponselnya?_

Yoongi tidak peduli, ia sudah terlanjur bahagia dengan pesan yang diakui oleh Jimin itu. Karnanya Yoongi ingin cepat cepat keluar kelas lalu menuju tempat yang Jimin inginkan.

Akhirnya kelas berakhir, Yoongi melesat cepat keluar sekolah. Ia menggunakan bus menuju tempat tujuan. Mengekik senang saat minimarket itu sudah dekat. Yoongi turun, namun sayang Jimin belum datang. Ia memilih masuk kedalam minimarket tersebut untuk membeli minuman.

Kemudian duduk dimeja yang memang disediakan oleh pemilik minimarket. Teguk demi tegukan ia minum sembari menunggu Jimin. Lelah iya, Yoongi hampir tidak tidur tadi malam. Dan menunggu membuatnya mengantuk.

Yoongi menjatuhkan kelapanya dimeja, suara mobil dan orang yang berlalu lalang bahkan tidak dapat mengusik rasa kantuknya. Dan berakhir dengan tertidurnya Yoongi disitu.

Merasa tidak yakin ia dimana Yoongi menyergap kedua mata. Ia meliahat disekelilingnya. Yoongi sadar ia sudah ada didalam mobil mewah milik seseorang. Namun ia hanya sendiri, dan dimana blazer dan tasnya? Mengapa hanya celana dan kemeja putih ini yang tersisa?

Yoongi panik, dari dalam situ ia lihat beberapa orang sedang bercakap jauh dari tempat mobil yang ia duduki. Yoongi semakin takut, hingga sepatunya menyenggol sesuatu dibawah kursinya. Yoongi menunduk dan menemukan ponselnya sendiri tergeletak dibawah sana.

Jantungnya memompa tak karuan, hingga ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil. Dan itu tidak tertutup.

Yoongi lantas turun dengan mengendap-endap bersama ponsel ditangan. Ia hampir menangis, sungguh Yoongi ketakutan. Ia berlari mencari tempat bersembunyi yang baik. Dan menemukan sebuah pohon besar disamping gedung dimana mobil tadi diparkirkan.

Ia membuka ponselnya, dan sial Yoongi tidak ingat memasukkan nomor ponsel ibunya. Yang ada hanyalah nomor Jimin dan pengaku Jimin yang tadi memberinya pesan.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar Yoongi mulai menghubungi nomor yang memberinya pesan tadi, sayangnya nomor itu sudah tidak dalam masa aktif. Yoongi semakin ketakutan, penuh harap ia menekan nomor ponsel Jimin yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

 _Tersambung._ Yoongi menggigit jarinya, sambil berharap orang disebrang sana mengangkat,

' _Halo? Siapa?_ '

"Ji-jimin? Kau kah itu."

' _Yoongi?_ '

"Jimin—tolong aku. Pon-selku baru, dan aku hanya memiliki nomor ponselmu. Aku-tidak tau dimana ini."

' _Hei, tenanglah. Jelaskan dengan benar._ '

"Aku mendapat pesan yang mengaku dari mu, lalu menuruti isi pesan itu. Ketika aku sampai diminimarket aku tertidur. Saat terbangun, tubuhku—" disebrang sana Jimin hanya fokus pada suara yang Yoongi keluarkan walau terbata karna gugup, "Tubuhku sudah ada didalam mobil. Tas dan blazerku hilang. Aku menemukan ponsel ini dibawah kakiku. Tolong aku terjebak dan tidak bisa kemanapun dibawah pohon ini, aku takut Jimin."

' _Oke, sekarang cobalah lihat ciri ciri atau apa pun yang mencolok didaerah itu._ '

Yoongi mengarahkan pandanganya kemanapun, dan menemukan sesuatu. "Ini aneh ada nama yang pernah aku dengar dari karakter kartun."

' _Katakan apa katanya?_ '

"Goo—, Goo Lagoon?" / _ku mohon jan ada yang tertawa :'v_ /

' _ **Sial! Jangan kemana pun aku akan kesana secepat yang kubisa. Kumohon tetaplah bersembunyi.**_ '

Dan setelahnya, Yoongi kembali ketakutan karna suara Jimin yang berakhir pada ponselnya. Ia hanya bisa kembali menutu mulut dan berdoa agar Jimin dengan cepat menemukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.bersambung.**_

 _ **Buat,**_

 _ **minyoonlovers, vtan368, Hanami96, MiniMinyoon, MinRahma, 07, Suga's kumamon, Jannes**_

 _Makasih atas dukukangnnya maaf gak bales satu-satu._

 _Shep dah ahsoyy, see u beib._


	6. Chapter 6

' **MEMBUANG WAKTU'**

Tidak salah lagi Jimin tau tempat itu, tempat yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian kota. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yoongi menunggu lama. Dengan bermodalkan motorsport merah miliknya, Jimin melaju kencang membelah jalanan dari ramai hingga sepi tanpa mengendara lain selain dirinya.

Ditengah perjalanan, Jimin tiba-tiba menghentikan laju motornya. Ia merasa bodoh, untuk apa melakukan ini? Jimin tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan, apa lagi untuk seorang yang bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Dekat? Tunggu, apa Jimin dekat dengan Yoongi? Jimin memutar otak mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjadi alasan agar ia tidak kebingungan atau ragu ragu untuk menolong namja pucat itu. Memori terulang dalam benaknya, dimulai dari pertama kalinya Jimin bertemu Yoongi.

Saat itu, saat ia tidak tau menahu tentang hukuman membersihkan kelas, bagaimana dinginnya ia dulu pada Yoongi, ia yang selalu mengabaikan Yoongi. Sampai sosok yang membuatnya tertarik ketika Jimin melihatnya dirumah sakit.

Ada rasa ingin membantu tapi disisi lain menolak perlakuan itu. Jimin masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri sejak Yoongi ketakutan karna sosok hitam itu, Jimin malah penasaran dan mambuatnya ingin masuk dalam masalah. Sebenarnya siapa Yoongi?

Cukup memikirkan tantang ada apa dengannya, Jimin tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berpikir lagi. Ia melesat kembali membawa motornya ke tempat dimana Yoongi berada. Jalanan yang sudah sunyi akan orang orang berkendara membuat Jimin dengan leluasa mempercepat laju motornya.

Seketika perasaan bingung tadi berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketakutan akan Yoongi yang mungkin keberadaannya sedang terancam sekarang. Jimin mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk apa ia membuang waktu tadi. Yoongi bisa saja ditemukan orang jahat, ditempat itu.

Sial tempat terkutuk.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ditempatnya Yoongi memeluk kedua lututnya, perasaan takut orang-orang besar itu menghampiri serta menangkapnya. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Apa salah Yoongi sehingga dibawa kesini? Apa mungkin sosok hitam itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan situasi ini?

Akhh, memikirkannya saja membuat Yoongi semakin ketakutan. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mencoba menghubungi Jimin lagi. Namun, yang ia dapat hanya suara operator yang mengatakan bahwa Jimin tidak dapat mengangkat panggilannya. Yoongi mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Jimin sedang menuju kesini.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya sempurna, ia mendengar keributan didalam sana. Mereka mencarinya. Keadaannya sekarang serba salah, jika ia tetap di tempat itu meraka bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Tapi jika ia berlari, mereka akan mendengar dan juga melihatnya. Yoongi tidak ingin keduanya terjadi.

' _Kumohon tetaplah bersembunyi!_ ' Yoongi ingat itu ucapan terakhir yang dikatakan Jimin bahwa ia hanya harus diam dan bersembunyi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Lagi-lagi, sesuatu menghalangi jalan Jimin. ia terpaksa menghetikan motornya, karna sebuah palang pembatas yang menghalangi jalannya. Kenapa sesulit ini menyelamatkan seseorang? Jimin turun dari motornya mencoba menaikkan kembali palang tersebut berharap hal itu bisa membantunya. Tapi, sial palang itu hanya akan terbuka jika pemiliknya memang ingin membukanya.

Jimin frustasi, ia membuang waktu lagi. Terduduk disamping motornya, Jimin hanya memikirkan _apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_ Bergulat mencari suatu ide yang dapat membantunya.

Jika Jimin tidak dapat menambrak palang tersebut, maka –Jimin harus melompatinya. Melompat dengan motornya. Memang ia bisa saja melewatinya tanpa membawa motor, tapi perjalanannya masih panjang. Tempat ini memang termasuk tempat tertutup. Bahkan jauh dari tempat pusatnya sudah diberi penghalang, seakan mengatakan bahwa tempat didalam sana adalah tempat yang tidak mudah digapai orang biasa.

Akhirnya, Jimin memilih untuk melompatinya. Perkerjaannya kembali membuang waktu ia mencari sebuah batu besar untuk membantunya melompat dengan motor. Dipinggiran jalan ia menemukannya.

Menaruhnya ditengah jalan, menyiapkan motor dan menjalankannya. Jimin melayang bak seorang pemain film action, tapi ia berhasil. Jimin berhasil melewati palang tadi. Ia menengok sebentar kebelakang tersenyum karna usahanya. Dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kau tidak dapat tersenyum puas dulu Jim, penghalang lain membuatnya hampir gila. Jika Jimin seorang gadis atau lelaki lemah, mungkin ia sudah menangis sekarang.

Apa lagi ini?

Pohon kayu yang tidak kecil berbaring nyaman di jalanan. Seseorang didalam sana sangat cerdik menutupi sesuatu. Bahkan jika ada polisi yang sedang dalam pengintaian, tidak akan mampu mengira-ngira bahwa meraka ada didalam sana.

Jimin melepas paksa helmnya, kemudian turun lagi dari motornya. Sekarang ia tidak akan membuang waktu lagi, Jimin melewati pohon lalu berlari.

Persetan.

Jauh atau sudah dekatnya tempat itu Jimin tidak akan peduli lagi. Yang ia utamakan sekarang hanya menemukan dan membawa Yoongi keluar dari tempat itu. Perlahan keringat keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Jimin berlari dan berlari. Tidak akan ada hal lain yang mampu menghalanginya lagi.

Hingga sebuah gedung nan mewah tertangkap oleh penglihatannya. Jimin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sudah dekat. Pagar yang tidak tertutup membuatnya tersenyum. Tuhan mendukungnya. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan Jimin mengintip dari balik pagar itu.

Ia terpaksa memundurkan wajah, karna banyaknya manusia yang berpencar disekitar halaman besar itu. Ucapan sial yang entah sudah keberapa kali ia katakana, keluar dari mulutnya. Jimin harus mencari jalan lain. Ia menyesal karna sudah tersenyum untuk pagar itu. _Senyum Jimin mahal, ingat itu._

Tak kehabisan akal Jimin mengelilingi sekitar gedung berpagar itu ada sebuah pohon yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi, ya itu, pagar menghalangi penglihatannya. Namun, tidak salah lagi hanya itu pohon yang ada dalam lingkungan gedung.

Ia mencoba menaiki sebisanya, belum sempat tubuhnya naik lebih tinggi. Matanya sudah mendapati tubuh seseorang yang tengah memeluk lutut, dengan mulut terbuka yang bergetar serta keringat yang diyakini Jimin adalah keringat dingin membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Jimin menemukannya. Jimin menemukan Yoongi. Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya kesekitar, melihat orang-orang itu lengah ia siap menaiki dan melompat dari pagar tadi. Sedikit meringis karna jatuh dengat tidak elit. Ia melangkah perlahan, menunduk dan menyentuh hidung Yoongi,

"Heh?" Yoongi terlonjak kaget, segera Jimin menempelkan telunjuknya diatas bibir Yoongi.

Jimin berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Yoongi, mata berbinar itu membuat Jimin semakin khawatir. Padahal Yoongi sudah ada dihadapannya, "Kau baik?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia tidak dapat memisah antara bahagia dan rasa takut yang masih tertinggal padanya. Yoongi ingin memeluk Jimin ketika ia ditemukan tadi, hanya saja ia menahannya.

"Baguslah, maaf karna terlambat. Sekarang jika aku menggenggam tanganmu, maka balas dengan genggaman yang kuat melebihi kekuatan genggamanku, okay?" Yoongi mengusap pipi dengan lengannya lalu mengangguk, "Oke, sekarang ayo."

Jimin mengenggam tangannya kuat begitu pun dengan Yoongi. Jimin tidak akan melepas tangan itu bahkan jika ia harus terluka saat keluar dari tempat ini. Karna, menuju kesini bukan hal mudah, pikirnya. Atau

 _-mungkin ada alasan lain?_

Jimin menyembunyikan Yoongi dibalik tubuhnya, ia mengawasi pergerakan para penjaga yang tengah kebingungan mencari Yoongi dibalik pohon didepannya. Merasa aman, Jimin membawa Yoongi kepagar tempatnya melompat tadi, ia melepas Yoongi lalu berjongkok menghadap pagar.

"Hei, cepat?" Yoongi terlihat kebingungan, kerutan muncul didahinya. "Naik diatasku, lompati ini. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku keluar."

Mengerti, Yoongi menaiki bahu Jimin. Setelah ia melihat area luar gedung, tubuh kecilnya masih kesusahan untuk menaiki pagar. Mau tidak mau Jimin harus ikut membantu dengan mendorong pantat Yoongi. Dan hal itu tidak sia-sia, Yoongi mungkin sudah menyentuh tanah sekarang.

Gilirannya,

' _Hei siapa disana?_ '

Jimin menengok kebelakang seseorang menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepala. Dengan cepat Jimin menaiki serta melompati pagar tersebut. Ia tidak lagi dapat berpikir, saat melihat Yoongi Jimin menariknya membawanya untuk berlari menjauh.

"Ayo, mereka melihatku."

Benar saja sekelompok penjaga itu kelihatan menunjuk-nunjuk dan mencoba mengejar Jimin dan Yoongi. Mereka berlari hingga ada tikungan jalan lain dan memasukinya, jika keduanya berlari maka mereka akan tertangkap. Sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah besar mungkin akan membantu.

Jimin meraih bahu Yoongi dan membawanya untuk bersembunyi,

"sttt." Perintah Jimin sambil menaruh telunjuk diatas bibirnya.

Beruntung sekelompok penjaga tadi melewati tikungan itu, Jimin sempat menghembus nafas lega. "Aku bisa melawan jika meraka satu atau dua orang. Tapi ini lebih, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berlari, kau sanggup?"

"Sanggup atau tidak aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Yoongi, walau masih dengan ketakutan.

"Baguslah, sepertinya sudah aman. Ayo!" Jimin kembali menarik tangan Yoongi, namun sang pemilik tangan menahan. "Ada apa? Kau terluka?"

"Tas, dan blazer ku!" Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi.

Benar ada tas dan blazer tergeletak diatas tumpukan sampah kertas, "Mereka semua gila!" setelahnya ia mengambil barang milik Yoongi, dan membawa ditangannya. "Ayo!"

Mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian, berlari menghindar dari kejaran yang mungkin akan terulang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin, Yoongi menangis dalam diam. Entah karna haru terbebas atau perasaan dimana ia akan semakin terancam karna peristiwa ini. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh mencari keberadaan motor Jimin.

Langkah mereka mengecil karna rasa kelelahan pada keduanya. Jimin melirik kebelakang, Yoongi tengah menatap sepatu Jimin yang berjalan didepannya. "Kau lelah? Ingin ku gendong?" Yoongi hanya menggeleng, dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Motor merah itu terlihat, perasaan lega menghampiri Jimin. Pohon itu masih disana, mereka menghampirinya. Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi dari belakang, mengangkatnya melewati pohon.

Tadinya Jimin ingin memakaikan Yoongi blazer yang baru ditemukan tadi. Tapi karna Jimin menganggapnya kotor ia hanya memasukkan didalam tas Yoongi, dan memakaikan Yoongi dengan jaketnya.

"Pakai ini!" Yoongi menurut, selesai memakainya sesuatu menimpa kepalanya. Jimin memakaikan helm padanya, "Kau juga bisa memakai itu." Sambil mengaitkan pengaman pada helm.

Jimin mulai menaiki motornya diikuti dengan Yoongi dibelakangnya. Ia membawa motornya dengan santai, mencoba agar Yoongi merasa nyaman. Tidak disangka, Jimin kira ia akan mencari batu lagi ternyata palang tadi sudah terangkat, "Mereka benar-benar bangsat." Sekali lagi ia mengumpat karna itu.

Kembali menjalankan motornya cukup jauh dari area yang ia katakan tempat terkutuk tadi. Jimin tidak ingin pulang dulu. Ia ingat ada tempat bagus disekitar situ. Hingga sebuah danau dengan pemandangan indah serta langit yang menguning karna hampir terbenamnya matahari terpampang didepannya, memberhentikan motor lalu turun. Melihat itu Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama.

Yoongi berdiri dihadapan Jimin seraya melepas hemlnya. Ia menunduk rasa kesedihan kembali menghampirinya. Jimin menatap pergerakan Yoongi, tubuhnya bersandar dengan kedua tangan yang menopang pada motornya.

Ia juga melihat, tangan Yoongi yang bergerak mendekat dan mencengkram kuat kain baju Jimin.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Siapa mereka? Siapa orang berkostum hitam kala itu? Siapa kau sebenarnya sehingga mereka sangat ingin mendapatkanmu?"

Jimin tidak menemukan jawaban, hanya raut ketakutan serta punggung yang bergetar ia dapat. Air yang menumpuk dipelupuk mata Yoongi bahkan masih mampu menahan ditempatnya.

"Kau ingin memelukku?" air mata Yoongi menetes kala ia mendongak menatap mata tajam didepannya, "Jika iya, lakukanlah! Jangan hanya mencengkram bajuku karna takut."

Merasa Jimin tau apa yang ia inginkan, Yoongi mendekat tangannya melingkari pinggang Jimin, serta menempelkan wajah didada bidang itu. Isakan mulai terdengar ketelinga Jimin, bahkan ia merasakan baju tipisnya mulai basah karna air mata.

"Kau tau, kau sudah masuk dalam zona jauh dari kata aman. Kau juga membuat seseorang masuk didalamnya. Seseorang itu ingin menghindar tapi kau tau apa yang ia rasakan?-"

" _ **-Setelah melihat semua kejadian didepan matanya, tanpa kau sadari membuat seseorang itu menjadi manusia yang sangat bertekat untuk melindungimu.**_ "

Jimin memang tidak membalas pelukan Yoongi, tangannya masih setia menopang tubuh pada motornya. Namun, setidaknya ia sudah memberikan Yoongi sandaran dan tempat menangis terbaik yang ia miliki. Serta **–ucapan penguat yang ia katakan jujur untuk Yoongi.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **.bersambung.**_

 _jimun oh jimun mau dung dilindungi juga T-T. kalo kalian bisa bayangin posisi mereka kek gimana menurut aku keren banget. Jimin yang dengan raut dingin nyander dimotor dengan tangan yang nopang tubuhnya terus si yungi yang meluk dia didepannya euuuhh asdfghkl dah._

 _Oke sekian._


	7. Chapter 7

Im Here

.

PJM X MYG

.

BL / yaoi

.

Yoongi hampir tertidur ditubuh Jimin, namun ia harus segera sadar. Bahwa Jimin bukan Namjoon yang akan membiarkan Yoongi menempel padanya, tepatnya ia dan Jimin tidak sedekat ini. Perlahan melepas pagutannya, Yoongi melirik sekilas wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas yang menatap jauh kearah danau yang semakin lamat semakin indah.

Ia kembali menunduk lalu bergerak untuk ikut bersandar pada motor tepat disamping Jimin. Pandangannya ia arahkan kearah yang sama dengan pandangan mata Jimin. Hening, hanya suara angin menghempaskan air ketepian, juga segerombolan burung yang terbang bersama. Keduanya sibuk bergulat dalam pikiran masing masing,

"Terima kasih untuk datang." Jimin menoleh sekilas kesumber suara, bukan itu yang ia ingin dengar dari mulut namja putih itu.

"Aku tau, semampu apa pun seseorang ingin berbicara pada orang lain. Pastinya ia membutuhkan waktu untuk percaya, apa lagi jika ingin percaya pada ku. Aku mungkin ingin alasan, aku ingin jawaban. Tapi aku tak bisa memaksa. Kau punya pintu yang masih harus ditutup,

Hingga kau kuat dan mampu, mampu mengatakannya, mampu orang tau masalahmu, mampu berbicara untuk meminta tolong. Aku akan menunggu."

'Karna kau kuat diluar dan rapuh didalam.' Batin Jimin.

Air mata Yoongi kembali menetes, tepat saat suara terakhir Jimin masuk kedalam telinganya. Yoongi tidak ingin seperti ini, Yoongi lelah menjadi manusia lemah. Tapi Jimin benar, ia butuh waktu untuk mengungkapkannya. Tanpa menatap, Jimin tau orang disampingnya sedang menangis, terbukti dengan gerak gusarnya mengusap wajah dangan lengan.

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu membasahi bajuku. Jadi, berhenti menangis!" menegurnya bukanlah hal yang tepat, bukannya berhenti Yoongi semakin terisak. "Akh, sial. Hanya kau yang membuatku berbicara banyak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Ayo pulang!" terdengar membentak diawal mungkin, namun terdengar lembut diakhir.

Yoongi mengangguk kemudian memakai helmnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak biasa Jimin membawa motornya dengan lagu sedang. Ia pikir demi keselamatan dan ia yang tidak memakai helm. Atau mungkin soal kenyamanan Yoongi dibelakang. Ah, Jimin malas memikirkannya, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

..

Akhirnya, perjalanan melelahkan ini berakhir. Keduanya sampai digedung apartemen milik Yoongi, saat langit sudah sangat gelap. Saat motor berhenti, mata Yoongi terbuka. Tidak sadar ia telah tertidur sangat lama dengan bersandar pada punggung kokoh didepannya. Mengucek mata sesaat, kemudian turun.

Setelah menggumamkan 'terima kasih' Yoongi berlalu masuk begitu saja.

"Woy!" teriak Jimin, Yoongi menoleh sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Helmku!"

"Ahh." Sambil mengangguk, ia melepas helm dikepalanya. Dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin. "Ini maaf, aku tidak ingat." Setelah mengembalikannya, ia kembali berjalan masuk.

Saat sudah hampir memasuki area pagar, "HEI!" lagi lagi Jimin meneriakinya, dengan terpaksa Yoongi kembali menghampiri Jimin.

"Apa lagi?"

"Sebentar saja." Yoongi mengangguk, mengiakan, "Jika seseorang menyerangmu dari belakang dan tanganmu terkunci olehnya. Segeralah menginjak kakinya dengan kuat, layangkan sikutmu kedadanya. Jika kau terlepas, gunakan kaki atau tanganmu untuk melumpuhkan dititik lemah miliknya. Kalau bisa sekalian saja, layangkan kakimu dengan keras kebagian kejantanannya. Menurut ku itu sangat ampuh melumpuhkan seorang laki-laki kuat."

"Pppfftt." Seketika Yoongi menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya, keadaan serius tadi berubah drastis karna ucapan Jimin yang terakhir,

"Apa yang lucu? Akh, sialan aku serius. Sudah lah, cepat kembali dan beristirahat."

"Nde." Yoongi mengangguk sopan dan menurut untuk kembali masuk.

Lagi dan lagi langkahnya kembali terhenti karna hal yang menurutnya mengganjal dipikirannya, "Dari mana Jimin mengetahui tempat tinggalku. He-hei!" nihil, teriakan Yoongi tidak akan terdengar karna Jimin sudah melaju dengan motornya. Yoongi mengabaikannya ia tidak ingin menambah pikiran hanya karna Jimin tau dimana ia tinggal.

Yoongi tersenyum, baru saja Jimin memperhatikannya. Ia hampir tak percaya soal tadi, tapi itu nyata. Nyata dimana Jimin mengeluarkan sikap tulus dan perhatiannya.

Lift berhenti dilantai kediamannya, dengan cepat Yoongi mengetik sandi pindu dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia melihat sang ibu sedang berkutik dengan laptop didepannya.

"Ahh, Yoongie. Kenapa baru pulang sayang? Kau sudah makan?"

"Eomma, itu Yoongi menjadi tutor seseorang dan mulai sekarang mungkin akan pulang agak malam. Dan Yoongi sudah makan, eomma."

"Ohh, begitukah? Baiklah tapi jangan terlalu larut yaa. Nanti eomma khawatir."

"Iya, pasti eomma."

Yoongi segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Bukan hanya Jimin bahkan orang terdekat Yoongi sang ibu tidak tau tentang masalah yang menghinggapi Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak suka berbohong apa lagi pada ibunya. Tapi ia harus melakukan itu, takut orang tua satu-satunya itu khawatir padanya. Yoongi hanya bisa diam untuk sementara. Tubuh lelahnya ia bawa untuk berbaring mencoba menutup mata melupakan kejadian yang terjadi tadi. Menggantinya dengan mimpi indah yang mungkin dapat menyamankan barang sedikit perasaannya.

..

..

..

Namjoon menunggu Yoongi didepan, senyumnya tak lelah ia perlihatkan walau sudah lama berada disekitar situ. Saat pandangan matanya bergerak memperhatikan sekitar, matanya menangkap sesorang yang terlihat misterius berlalu lalang, tanpa tau Namjoon memerhatikannya.

Saat Yoongi keluar dari area apartemennya, orang itu berjalan lurus kearahnya.

"Yoongi!" Namjoon berteriak, orang itu mendengar dan memutar langkahnya, Namjoon kebingungan.

Yoongi mendekat, "Hei."

"Oh, ya. Sudah siap?" Namjoon mencoba sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat bingung, ia sangat takut jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

..

Jimin kembali bolos, membuat Yoongi harus duduk sendiri. Kadang ia menumpu dagu diatas lengan terlihat bosan dengan penjelasan guru didepan. Tak terasa akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, Yoongi merasakan ponselnya bergetar didalam kantung.

'Atap!'

Pesan singkat yang membuat senyumnya mengambang diwajahnya manisnya. Yoongi mengerti, Jimin pasti membolos diatap sekolah. Dengan lekas ia beranjak, berniat menghampiri Jimin disana.

Saat tubuhnya melewati kulkas minuman, Yoongi berpikir untuk membawanya untuk ia minum dan Jimin juga. Kepalanya memiring memperhatikan macam-macam varian minuman didalam sana. Yoongi ingin membawa susu, tapi tak tau Jimin menyukai rasa strawberi atau pisang.

Acara berpikirnya berakhir dengan keputusan untuk membeli kedua rasa itu, toh ia menyukai strawberi atau pisang. Jadi Jimin bisa memilih salah satu dari keduanya.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa koin dan mendapatkan susu itu, Yoongi membawanya dengan langkah senang menuju atap.

Setelah melewati anak tangga yang cukup banyak Yoongi sampai dilorong atas, didepannya adalah pintu yang akan membawanya keluar dari area pengap itu. Dengan cepat membuka pintu, durauan angin halus menyawa wajahnya. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati nyamannya suasana itu.

Aroma Jimin, gumamnya singkat. Ia terkekeh mengingat kegiatan nakalnya kemarin. Saat tubuhnya memeluk kerat tubuh pujaan hatinya, Yoongi mencuri dan membawa aroma nyaman dari tubuh Jimin kedalam saluran pernapasannya. Aroma yang sekejap membuatnya tersenyum lembut, karnanya.

Lamanya ditubuh itu, membuat Yoongi sangat ingat aroma manis yang kian memabukkan baginya. Bukan hanya itu, ada hal nakal lain yang ia lakukan. Yoongi tidak mencuci jaket yang dipinjamkan Jimin kemarin, melainkan menyimpannya dengan baik tanpa berpikir untuk mengembalikannya.

Yoongi—

-telah menemukan barang yang dapat menenangkan jiwanya. Benda yang seakan dapat menjaganya hanya dengan aromanya. Ya, aroma Jimin.

Setelah selesai bergelut dengan pemikirannya, perlahan mata Yoongi terbuka. Sorot matanya menelaah setiap sudut atap besar yang sepi itu. Jimin tidak ada, matanya tidak menangkap sosok itu. Keningnya berkerut kemana Jimin?

Yoongi yakin akan aroma itu, Jimin pasti ada didekat situ. Perlahan suara pintu yang menutup terdengar dari telinganya. Saat Yoongi ingin menoleh, dua buah tangan kekar menahan dengan melingkar ditubuhnya, tangan itu mengunci pergerakan tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi membolakan mata seketika, ia ingin berteriak namun mulutnya sangat sulit untuk membuka. Hingga ia mengingat pesan Jimin tadi malam, suara Jimin seakan kembali memberinya tips ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Saatnya Yoongi mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakan Jimin, dengan mata tertutup. Ia mengangkat tubuh dengan sehingga kedua kakinya melayang dan mendarat dengan kencang dikedua kaki orang tersebut. Hingga orang itu hampir melepasnya, Yoongi kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menyikut dada orang dibelakangnya dengan kencang.

Membuat orang itu mundur dengan tangan meremas dadanya. Yoongi berbalik melayangkan asal kakinya kearea sensitive milik orang tadi.

"Akhh, sial!" seketika mata Yoongi terbuka, ia melihat sosok Jimin meringkuk kesakitan dilantai.

"JIMIN!" dengan cepat Yoongi duduk disamping tubuh Jimin, tangannya terulur untuk memegang sesuatu yang sedang ditahan oleh Jimin. Tapi diurungkannya karna Yoongi tidak mungkin mengelus 'milik jimin' dengan asal. "Aduuh, Jim. Aku harus bagaimana, aish siapa suruh mengagetkanku HA!"

"Tidak usah meneriakiku, awww. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau melakukan apa yang kukatakan saat dalam keadaan terancam."

Yoongi tertawa, lalu menolong Jimin dan membawanya ke meja besar yang sejak dulu ada disitu.

Jimin melepas tangannya, saat rasa ngilu itu perlahan hilang. Ia tak sadar bahwa Yoongi menatapnya khawatir. "Maaf, apa masih sakit?"

"Dan kau masih bertanya, ah sudah lah." Jimin berdiri, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kita tidak belajar hari ini, ganti besok saja. Aku ada urusan."

"Eh, tunggu!" Jimin menoleh, "Aku membawakan susu untukmu. Kau ingin pisang atau strawberi?"

Jimin mengendus kesal, ngilu itu belum sepenuhnya hilang dan kini Yoongi menawarinya susu? Yang benar saja. "Hei,ingat satu hal aku tidak me-nyu-kai susu. Apa lagi dicampur dengan strawberi dan pisang. Pisang? Apa pembuatnya berpikir untuk mencampurkan keduanya? Membayangkannya saja membuatku ingin muntah."

Setelahnya Yoongi melihat bahu itu perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan matanya, ia hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tentu saja karna orang menyukainya. Jika tidak pembuatnya tidak akan membuat susu ini." Gerutu Yoongi, kemudian meminum kedua susunya sambil menatap langit selagi bersantai.

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya, Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan bersama ke perpustakaan selepas pulang sekolah. Mereka berencana melakukan kegiatan belajarnya mulai hari ini.

Jimin mengeluarkan seluruh bukunya, tanpa tau apa yang harus ia pelajari pertama kali. Melihat itu Yoongi membuka suara, "Eh, tunggu. Aku mempunyai tugas yang belum selesai jadi tunggu sebentar. Jika selesai kita bisa memulainya."

Jimin melipat tangan didepan dada sambil mengangguk, kemudian Yoongi mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Mata Jimin tak lepas dari orang dihadapannya, tanpa sadar ia menatap lekat tubuh serta wajah Yoongi.

Mulai dari hidung kecil tapi mancung, mata yang menyergap lucu, pipi yang sedikit tembam hingga berakhir dibibir plum yang sedang menggerutukan rumus-rumus pada bukunya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit setelahnya kepala Jimin menggeleng cepat, untuk apa Jimin tersenyum?

'Tidak Jim, kau tidak mungkin tertarik pada bayi besar ini!'

"Oh, Jimin!" tersadar dari lamunan, Jimin menatap Yoongi yang tengah kegirangan, "Temanku dari daegu ada diseoul, dan ia ingin aku menemuinya. Maaf, Jimin. kita harus menunda ini lagi, daaah~~"

Jimin hanya bisa melengo mulutnya terbuka tak percaya oleh orang yang bayangannya telah menjauh darinya.

"Apa-apa-an?"

..

Yoongi menunggu ditempat yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu, dibangku tepi sungai han tepatnya. Awalnya Yoongi nampak bosan, saat sosok yang ia tunggu belum memunculkan wajahnya. Ia bahkan menunggu hingga malam.

Saat Yoongi ingin menghubunginya, sialnya ponselnya sudah dalam keadaan mati. Ia bingung entah harus pulang atau tetap menunggu, Yoongi takut jika pulang dan temannya datang. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Padahal hari semakin larut.

Oke, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pulang, ia baru sadar keadaan sekitar terlihat sepi. Biasanya yang ia tau tempat ini ramai, tapi ini, ini benar benar sepi. Seketika ketakutan menghampirinya, Yoongi menambah kecepalan langkahnya.

Sampai suara langkah selain langkahnya terdengar sampai ketelinga. Yoongi diam sejenak, lalu berbalik perlahan.

Sosok itu, sosok hitam yang ia takuti ada beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Walau ini minim pencahayaan Yoongi tetap bisa melihat senyum miring dari orang itu. Ia membeku, sedangkan sosok misterius itu berjalan mendekat.

Beberapa langkah lagi, Yoongi mungkin dapat menyentuh tubuhnya. Barulah ia tersadar dan segera berlari menjauh, tapi tetap saja sosok itu ikut berlari mengikuti Yoongi.

Yoongi berlari tergesa sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang, ia semakin takut saat mereka tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Sialnya, Yoongi tak menyadari batu didekat kakinya, ia tersandung. Lalu tanpa merasakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Yoongi hanya merasakan tubuhnya tehayung dan bertengger dibahu seseoarang. Yoongi tertangkap.

ia seakan terhipnotis, tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak untuk melawan. Yoongi kembali dibuat pasrah, selanjutnya ia merasakan tubuhnya dibawa lebih kencang. Ia berlari, orang itu berlari.

"TURUNKAN DIA BANGSAT!"

Jimin?

Yoongi memperjelas pendengarannya, suara langkah mengejar ia dengar. Kepalanya semakin pusing berkat posisi kepala yang menjuntai kebawah. Lagi-lagi Yoongi merasa sangat lemah. Didalam dirinya hanya tergumam 'Jimin, Jimin dan Jimin.'

Langkah orang yang membawanya terhenti, bersama terhayung kembali tubuhnya menentuh tanah, Yoongi terjatuh. Telinganya menangkap suara pukulan bertubi-tubi menyentuh rahang dan wajah seseorang.

Dengan kepala yang pening Yoongi mencoba untuk duduk, ia melihat tubuh Jimin berada diatas sosok hitam itu. Memukulinya tanpa ampun, "Ji-jimin."

Jimin tidak akan mendengar itu, yang ia inginkan hanyalah untuk membunuh orang diawahnya tadi. Merasa lawannya telah lemah Jimin membuka hoodie yang menutupi kepala sosok itu,

"Siapa kau? Apa urusannya dengannya? HEH! JAWAB AKU!"

"Ampun, akh. Bebaskan aku, aku hanya disuruh untuk mengerjainya, sungguh aku berani bersumpah. Aku dibayar."

"Siapa yang membayarmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, pastinya seseorang yang pakaiannya sama denganku. Kumohon, lepaskam aku." Mohonnya pada Jimin.

"Sial." Jimin melayangkan sebuah pukulan akhir sebelum ia beranjak dan menarik tangan Yoongi.

Saat Yoongi meninggalkannya tadi, diam diam Jimin mengikuti dan menjaga Yoongi dari kejauhan. Merasa ada yang aneh dari perkataan tiba-tiba itulah yang membuat Jimin khawatir.

Sampai genggaman tangan Jimin terlepas, ia mencengkram bahu Yoongi sembari mendudukkan tubuh itu dibangku panjang tempat Yoongi duduk tadi. Jimin berlutut dihadapan Yoongi.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, sekarang katakan siapa meraka. Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya saat sosok itu mengganggumu. Akan bagus jika ia hanya mengganggumu, tapi ini—

ini mengganggu pikiranku. Katakan siapa mereka!" teriak Jimin sambil tetap mengcengkram kuat bahu sempit itu.

Punggung Yoongi mulai bergetar, maniknya mulai berair melihat sosok didepannya. "Hhhh, eommaaa."

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, tidak seharusnya ia membentak tubuh yang sedang ketakutan ini.

"Aku takut Jimin. tolong aku, bunuh mereka. Mereka tak pernah bosan menerorku. Sungguh, Aku sangat ketakutan." Isakannya teredam saat Jimin membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya, mencoba mengelus punggung itu.

"Oke, tenanglah. Aku tau kau ketakutan. Dan sekarang kau tak perlu takut lagi. Karna aku disini, aku ada untukmu Yoongi!"

..

..

..

.bersambung.

Kangenin daku plis :v

Yang penasaran sama siapa yang noror si yungi bakal diperlihatkan dichap depan yaa.

See u beiibeh 💋


End file.
